COT: Tale of Ryoken Kekkian
by Talemaster
Summary: After being hit by a strange spell Aizen is resurrected as a human once again but something is amiss. Short summary to keep some suspense and also i suck at it. Also my second story.


Please read My second fanfic

This is a fanfic of Aizen and is based on the time during the final battle in the fake Karakura town also many OCs will be appearing here so please remember some as many may appear after a gap of many chapters and yeah i intend to write a lot so enjoy

**Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach. **

**The first part has a lot of explaining for a small technique and mind you its long but just to understand the story better best to read or skim through it but please read**

**The Chronicles Of Tyrranggana.**

**The Tale Of Ryoken Kekkain.**

Soul Society, A day before the final Battle In the Fake Karakura town.  
Captains Room

"Are you sure this will work against Aizen." Resounded Yamamoto with an air of deep concerned as he look upon the young soul reaper who brought a strange proposal in front of him.

"Yes it will or either that or it will weaken his powers or even make him lose his powers as a soul reaper and any other power he has." said the young girl in a seemingly confident manner.

"What makes you think this will work or what makes you think that this is a sure way to defeat Aizen?" questioned Mayuri "Have you even thought that Aizen would not have already thought of a way to counter this lost technique and devise of yours which claims can defeat in a single hit. Surely he is no fool to let something as dangerous as this to go unnoticed. "

"True but I've personally seen the effects of this technique and both hollows and soul reapers alike vanished without a trace and those who survived like myself had to spend decades trying to recover our powers and as all of you are aware i was in line to be promoted to been a captain a few decades ago had it not for a certain incident." replied the young reaper

"True and at that time your power rivaled any captain present here and even Aizen himself had said to have been cautious of your growing power"commented Byakuya still trying to grasp the unexpected turn of events. "A technique that can kill any opponent or destroy own power from existence can such a scary technique even exist." Byakuya thought.

"So why have you not informed us of this technique or research of yours till now." Mayuri said with a rather questioning tone in his voice.

"As said earlier i had only recently manage to find breakthrough in the mystery of the event that had occurred sixty years ago and this was not possible without the help of my master the sole surviving member of the central 46 chambers who were killed by Aizen he was the one who told me of this technique and also helped me in developing the device needed to successively meet the requirements to perform this technique he also stated that Aizen should not be able to counter this technique and even if he has some sort of defense against it as long as he has a soul and memories he will be affected by it."Said the girl.

"If he has a soul and memories!" exclaimed Yamamoto " Just what does this technique do to the targeted soul anyway?"

"Well according to my master this technique can completely restore a soul's personality to the time it was alive and even its powers during the time it was alive completely though it will retain its memories of the time spent it this plane meaning if the soul had very little spiritual energy when it was alive and had only gained it during its stay in this world the soul would be destroyed or its energy would be brought down to just more than an average of a normal being greatly hindering their powers and combat effectiveness like mine and i doubt Aizen was a very powerful human when he was alive" Replied the girl.

"This is a very dangerous technique but if Aizen has no defense against then it could be a powerful weapon against him" Yamamoto said then looking sternly at the girl he said "But is there any way to counter this technique which Aizen may use against us?"

"Yes there is one that my master has told me of that is to have a very powerful soul residing inside the targeted soul without the second soul's personality overpowering the host soul example like a gillian's where many souls clash against each other and a weak soul's consciousness overpowers the powerful souls wills and manages to control the said being at such the technique will have effect only on the soul that is in control and not effect the other souls and this will result in a clash of personalities but it will lose a large portion of its power nonetheless" replied the girl.

"That quite a counter Aizen would not be able to perform and if he had to avoid losing his powers and does host such a soul in his body that is more powerful than him i doubt he would have an easy time suppressing it if his soul does not get destroyed in the first place that what you want to imply don't you" Soi Fong said as the conversation had slowly gained her interest for before the girl many had come with possible strategies to Head Captain but only those those Mayuri and the captains had personally allowed but this was by far the best she had heard all day.

"Yes, however there is one unique side effect to this technique."

"And what may that be." Mayuri asked.

"This technique also seems to repair the soul chain as if the soul had never passed over if the soul was present in the living world where the battle would take place having possible chances of Resurrection."

"That is surely a unique and rare side effect..." Mayuri said and went into deep thoughts and even got excited at the posibillities of what new experiments he could perform if the technique was successful and what a great sample he would get which would be none other than Aizen Sosuske.

"What your saying are not the side effect of the technique but it is the desired effect of the technique what you told us before were the side effects of the the technique." Sasakiba the 1st division vice captain commented.

"The de..desi...red..e...e...effects..."the girl looked stunt and so was everyone present even captain Yamamoto was surprised upon hearing his vice captains comment,

"As to why i know this its because i was there when this technique was created but it never occurred to me that this technique could be used in such a way"Sasakiba continued not noticing the surprised faces of the people present.

"Are you saying you know of this technique Sasakiba-dono." Ukitake asked in astonishment.

"Yes and i can to a certain extent use it though i have not mastered it and without a medium to channel my powers for which i would require the device that the young lady has said to have created and i take it that device is modeled in the shape of small monks staff with strange hollowed tubes embedded in the hilt or hanging from the end of the staff archaic may be with and some improvements last time i checked the devices were even modeled into pistols so the could be more useful in combat."Sasakiba said and those that knew him could tell that he was speaking with a sense of nostalgia and that his mind was wandering into past memories.

"So do you know of the creator of the technique then Sasakiba."Yamamoto said turning to his subordinate curious about the turn of events or what he was hiding from him as he seemingly tried to recall such technique that his subordinate knew but he failed to recall such a technique.

"Yes"_i_

"So who is it or was if Aizen has not already killed him or is long dead the one that created this technique and why is it not recorded in the archives"

"Well this technique was created by a human exorcist when he was alive in order to save wondering souls who were dead for a short period of time and their bodies were in somewhat perfect condition and could be treated of any injuries provided the damages done to the body were repairable."

"So it was a human and an exorcist was it."

"Yes i met met him after being separated from my team while i patrolling the human world where i can't recall properly for now. As for the technique he created it only after a mere hour or so after he had asked me about the soul chain after seeing a young girl's soul who lay crying in front of her body after dying i was about to perform a konso when the boy told me to wait and then went on thinking and performed the technique at first only a small portion was restored and after several attempts he succeeded as the girl only seemed to have died of starvation as she was lost for many days the boy and i went away after giving her some food and escorting her to her village."

"A boy you say quite questionable i might say as how among those savages can exist such a being of high intelligence. But why were you with the boy in the first place you could have just opened a gate back to the soul society if you were just lost and informed the team who were with you"Mayuri asked.

"I had sensed a large amount of spiritual energy and that was the reason i was separated from the team as the energy signature was on par with any captains and i had ordered the others to return and when i reached the energy signature i found a group of exorcists and the one emitting the energy signal was the boy and even the group seemed to have encountered soul reapers and on of them had requested me to look after the boy which i accepted as i tried to determine whether the boy was a threat or not and I was glad to conclude that he was not a threat though it had some later complications which i would rather leave that aside for now and if any one here wants to check records about his technique i am sorry to say the scrolls for his techniques were either destroyed or sealed inside his tomb and also the fact that his soul never came to the soul society seems to be most disturbing as i would have most likely introduced him to all of you."

"Well why didn't when he was alive he still may have contacted us seeing that he was quite young by your words"

"He refused to learn anything about us or the Soul Society as he said he wanted to learn the hard way and also to keep believing in his religion which had already caused quite a commotion sometimes he even denied that i was a shinigami but referred to me only as soul reaper saying that i was just an agent meant for guarding and helping souls pass on and that i was not a **_death god_** seeing i could be injured or feel tired even get hungry after a period of time well he did not even seem to view me as a spirit but just another kind of human species with strange abilities" Sasakiba said with a rather depressing tone too.

"Well for now as much as all would like to now about the human we can't dwell on that for the moment but we will address this matter after Aizen is defeated as this seem to be a rather mysterious case and also that we are going to defeat a being who may have all kinds of defenses against us but may as well as be defeated by a technique created by a human who most here deny or not consider nothing but beings of no importance with exception of few. And i hereby dismiss this meeting and refuse to hear any more suggestions and to go with the already set plan and you girl ready the devices completely for this technique is now officially a kido that will have a rank of 90 or above the formalities can wait later. Everyone return to your station and prepare for battle. Dismissed." Yamamoto roared in a commanding tone.

**though some parts were skipped the can be discussed later but mostly you guessed about the upcoming events but read on**

* * *

The next day

When Aizen had appeared out of the gargantar and was greeted by the reapers he was unfazed as he simply smiled and clearly declared his plans to crush them here in the fake town and create the ouken in the soul society. He summoned his arrancars and as they were about to be engage a bright yellow pulse of energy hit him stunning him but left him unscratched as the white smoke dispersed Aizen simple stood there and looked in the direction from where the attacked had come only to see a soul reaper of no importance now fainted and around her pieces of what seem to be a device that self destructed.

"A surprise attack well if it was a kido of 90s it may have done some damage but that seemed to be a kido of less than a level 10 and surely you can't be that naive to know what kink of attack can kill me either that or i have greatly overestimated you all to prepare myself this extensively" Aizen said clearly in a very provoking tone that many of the captains were more than eager to attack and some even thought of just fighting him like Zaraki would fight.

Then Captain Yamamoto trapped him and the two defected captains in a flaming fortress.

Aizen meanwhile inside the fortress started feel the effects of the spell as he felt his soul being torn apart from inside and suddenly he regained his seneses.

Gin and Tousen saw Aizen grip by an overwhelming pain and before they could react he seemed to have composed himself again but something was off they could feel it Aizen power as they knew fist altogether had diminished an was now lower than a average hollow.

Gin simply asked "Aizen-sama you okay? You don't have to lower your powers you know. though i clearly know you prefer deception such low level could be dangerous don't you think."Gin said "It is quit scary just so you know."

"Point taken but this is how i fight, after all the better the deception the stronger the illusion." Aizen replied now with a most notorious tone and but without a single shred of malice or superiority with Aizen often spoke with now he seemed to have spoken as if he considered them as his equal which both Gin and Tousen found unsettling.

"Is this the effect of that direct hit just now." Gin wondered.

"So what do you think about our enemies beyond this wall should we greet them and please have the courtesy to introduced yourselves once again even if the are known to remind them who the are facing exactly should have some effect on them." Aizen said now planning even more mind games.

"Sure but we can't get out without summoning our backup and i believe you don't want to summon them so soon am i correct?" Tousen said with a certain uncertainty.

"Yes i would not want to summon them now surely i have to find suitable opponents for them don't i and i can't find them here that for sure so why not walk out of here now surely you must be felling quite hot in here."

"What walk out of here?!" Gin thought "Had Aizen fully gone insane with power that he is underestimating Captain Yamamoto's powers to such a degree that he thinks can't even hurt him?"

Aizen simply starts to walk towards the wall of flame which seemed to separate forming a gate way he stopped in front of the fortress which seemingly melted away as the fire died out in a gentle manner creating a soothing calm sensation with which all fighting seemed to have paused and the arrancars seeing Aizen retreated back to his side.

Aizen duly noticed the reactions of his opponents and seemed to get a rather sadistic pleasure as he watched the worrisome and troubled faces some filled with fear some indifferent and some just plain hatred but noted their controlled emotions clearly stating their experience.

"Well why the surprised look now just thought everyone here should introduced themselves first before properly crossing blades seeing most of us are swordsmen so shall we begin."

"We will." Toshiro shouted as he charged against Aizen.

What happened next no one saw one moment Toshiro was charging in against Aizen the next Aizen was standing next to Toshiro who no longer had his sword in his had but was sheathed on his back.

"I said introductions first young captain please calm down or your anger will be your downfall."Aizen said as returned to his spot.

"So shall we begin with our introductions now the killing can wait later as we seem to have all the time in the world don't you think"

Now everyone including the Arrancars noted that if Aizen wanted he could have just killed Toshiro right there without giving time to recover and also came to realize that in terms of speed none present could match him also the fact that he now simply seemed to control the entire flow of the battle.

All present gave their introduction except for Barraggans Fracion who seemed to have been eliminated save two the rest were accounted for.

"I guess i have no need to introduce myself i'm just here to lead my comrades to victory against you all who knows i might find some more among you. Especially that young captain who charged at me before Toshiro i take it you seemed to have a lot of potential along with Hyorinmaru i have no doubt you can learn to control not just the weather but also the flow of time but that depends."

At this Toshiro was clearly irritated but found somewhat calm about it as he looked at him for some reason all his anger was now gone and now was even thinking of joining him.

Joining him. Joining him the traitor who mercilessly attacked Hinamori something was wrong dangerously wrong had Aizen activated KyokoSuigetsu was he already under his influence was Aizen even able to control one thoughts and feelings if he was able to then he had become more dangerous than before cause he might use it to defect more of the reapers into his ranks without much effort and suppress and rebellion. No he had to be stopped here and now.

"Well then what about you Soi Fong i would like to avoid fighting a lady such as you, care to join?" Aizen said who appeared in front of the 2nd division captain and in a low bow extended giving of a hypnotic seductive feeling as his eyes directly look upon hers and before hearing a reply Aizen again return to his place but his actions had all surprised while he seemed to enjoy every bit of it.

"Well we've talked enough and i look forward to your replies Toshiro and Soi Fong it may be no but who knows later it may become a yes so please stay alive." Aizen said and everyone else began to reach out for their weapons just waiting for the signal to start both the Arrancars and Soul Reapers which the reapers did not like one bit then Aizen said what none expected it.

"But before we begin i'll remove the device that seems to have been partially fused with me." He said as he revealed the Hogyoku and tore it from his body and a moment later Aizen's reiatsu shocked everyone present as it seemed to dwarfed their own in comparison save for the Head captain who's reiatsu was on par or just a little below Aizen's.

"Now" Aizen said "thats out of my body i can control my powers better now if that was in my body any longer it would have turned me in a monstrous hybrid powerful but a monster nonetheless not that i not already one in most of your opinions."

Everyone present was shocked at what just transpired some simply shocked while some breathed a sing of relief why they may not even know.

"Hmmm.. now this is curious this orb seems to have a mind of its own." Aizen said as he observed the Hogyoku.

"Don't believe me well why no ask it yourself."

Then around Aizen's hand in which he held the orb a large amount of energy began to gather around it, then he threw it it in the air. No one moved to retrieve it as the orb seemed to gather more and more energy and after a while it shone brightly with a radiant light then a figure began to appear a it slowly descended the light began to disperse and when it vanish a silver short haired girl in her teens clothed in a white dress with blue outlines. The dress seemed to be almost similar to Nels when she was an espada if not for the blue taint. The girl's skin was snowy white but had eyes that were almost silver blue in colour.

"Yare Yare" Aizen signed " you simply had to go and transform into her didn't you."

"I simply thought you would find this form most comforting." replied the girl

"I do though i do not think she would like it one bit."

All were in awe when they saw what happened for this were going beyond their norm with every passing minute. At that Shinji and the vizards arrived at the scene upon their arrival Aizen just smirked and calmly but in a devilish tone spoke.

"Now seeing that we are outnumbered why no call that backup now." breaking the unseen silver lining of hope that the reapers had as he summoned three gates. One of the gates was a Japanese style gateway from which an unseen invisible stream of calm water seemed to flow creating small ripples, while the second gate was a large norse wooden gateway with weapons decorating the frozen sides of the gateway from which on could see large icicles hanging and the third gateway was a a large steeled gateway with lions decorating the sides and seemed to have a castle like feel to it.

"Arise my warriors i beckoned thee to once again fight alongside me."

At this the gateways opened from the first gate white petals flew followed by a strange sound of music which seemed like the sound of violin and from there emerge a boat with a purple armored silvered haired samurai in front while at the other end was beautiful lady dressed in pink with a rose stitched to the left side of her long sleeved gloves as she still played the instrument. From the second gateway arose a norse warrior who had a wooden shield in one hand a broadsword in the other and a hammer in his belt. The third gateway opened and out came an ancient armored gladiator along side an ancient red roman legionnaire and both gave way to the the golden-silvered armoured Knight who held a trident shield which had a golden dragon crest on it on his left had and one could only see a small portion of his longsword all the three warriors wore helmets of designs similar to their armour which hid their identities. As the gates disappeared the summoned warriors let lose a shock wave of their powers and as the reapers tried to judge the new warriors powers to their horror it was equivalent to that of Aizen's maybe less but was well above any arrancar that Aizen had espada or not.

"Now shall we get this party started." Aizen said with a devilish grin.

* * *

That was a long chapter the fight will take place next chapter along with the revelation of the names of the new characters no pairing as of yet please review and comment all criticism taken into account constructive or not but only few will be noted please review and comment.

Talemaster signing out.


End file.
